Brace Yourself, Bite Your Lips
by alwaysbluex
Summary: They all thought he was gone, but instead he stayed, waiting for the right time to attack. Chuck/Blair, Blair/Jack.


Title: Brace Yourself, Bite Your Lips.

**Author: **Laura (lawrahxxx/alwaysbluex)  
**Pairings/Characters:** Blair, Blair/Jack, Blair/Chuck.  
**Rating: **PG-15 (quite dark, sexual themes, drinking, drug use)

**Chapter:** 1/ ?  
**Word Count: **1,380.  
**Spoilers: **aired episodes.  
**Summary: **He never left like they thought he did. Instead he stayed, waiting for his moment to pounce.

**A/N:** Sort of a companion piece to "Swollen lips, Bruised hips. But you don't have to read that one to understand this one. I don't even like the idea of Jack and Blair, but this idea just came to me, so I ran with it.

Blair took a deep breath as she entered the building, her teeth unintentionally biting down hard on her lip. She had on oversized Dior sunglasses, a thick floral bandana swept up her chestnut curls, making her almost impossible to recognize. This however didn't stop her nervous stomach, or the twitch in her fingers as she made her way to the elevator.

Quickly she entered the lonely elevator, the only company being the soft jazz playing around her. The button lights danced around the room, keeping it dimly lit, as it was past midnight now. Her fingers instantly moved up and pressed floor 8, as he had told her to do. Now for the next twenty seconds all she had was her thoughts to consume her.

She took out the bandana, letting her hair cascade down her back, and slowly removed her sunglasses. It was a pathetic precaution, but a safe one nonetheless. He was supposed to be gone, erased completely from her life. Which is why she almost dropped the phone in shock, and not to mention fear when the caller id informed her who it was. This, she could not deal with right now. As her life was already swirling down at an alarming rate.

The Elevator pinged, and the doors parted letting her know it was time. Quickly she took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. Silently, she walked down the hall; her presence was still unknown, which made her in control of the situation. For the time being anyways. She didn't bother with knocking, that was for visitors who chose to come here. But she wasn't coming on her own free will in the slightest bit.

Quickly she made her way over to the bar, focusing only on his back. He knew she was there, as she could tell by the way his hands tightened around the rim of his glass. She pursed her lips. "Jack." She said venom laced throughout her harsh voice.

"Blair." He said, turning around slowly to face her, his dark hateful eyes boring into her own.

"I thought you were gone." She continued. "Actually, I'd hoped more than anything that you were out of my life."

He smiled a cold heartless smile. "You think a punch in the face from my nephew was going to scare me away? You're more naïve then I had thought Blair."

She smiled. "Well, Chuck does have strong hands."

His eyes went bleak. "You aren't here to talk about Chuck."

Blair eyed him, her eyes dancing with fire. "Actually, that's the only reason I came. You're threats are no good here Jack."

"I always follow through with my word." He retorted, pouring Blair a drink.

She sat down, grabbing the unknown drink and gulped it down, the heavy drink plunging into her empty stomach.

"Stay away from Chuck, Jack." She said, three drinks later, after minutes of silence.

"I said I would Blair."

"I'm not sleeping with you!" she yelled, throwing her glass at the wall, causing it to smash into a million pieces, the raw glass now sticking from the carpet, a stain forming where the drops of alcohol landed.

He smiled, enjoying the fact he was getting her worked up. "Then why did you come?"

"Because … " she said slowly, not really knowing the answer to well herself. "I care about him too much, regardless of what I may have said. Or what he may have done." She finished.

"I won't do it, if you spend the night with me." He said, now polishing off his fifth drink.

"Why?" Blair questioned, chocking back a sob.

He turned to her. "Whatever choice you make, Chuck gets hurt in the end." He said, pausing to get closer. His hot breathe invading her ears. "And that … gives me great pleasure."

She shook her head. Did he not know she knew this already? That she was completely trapped, buried under it all. With not a single person to swift through the mess and pull her out.

"Why me?" she questioned, fiddling with her ruby ring.

Jack shook his head. "Ah, Blair there is so many reasons. I want what I didn't get on New Years. You pulling away from me at the last minute, slurring out excuses about how Chuck meant so much to you really irked me. I've also want to hear you moan my name in pleasure, have ever since I laid eyes on you."

The sincerity in his voice sent cold shivers speeding down her spine. She visibly gulped, feeling uncomfortable with how completely honest he was being.

"I also want what my Nephew can't have." He finished, his fingers creeping up her thigh.

Her whole body began to feel numb as he pushed up her dress, his lips at her neck, sucking at her skin harshly, leaving marks that couldn't be scrubbed away. She felt her hands begin to tingle, and her eyes roll slightly in the back of her head. She refused to let herself enjoy this_. You're a whore, truly rod hard and put away wet_. She repeated in her head, until the tears finally started spilling down her flushed cheeks.

She roughly pushed his head away from her neck, her lips capturing his. Harshly, she bit down on his bottom lip with all the strength she could muster, Quickly drawing blood. He gave a throaty laugh, discarding the drops of blood with the back of his hand. He stood up and pulled her off the stool, roughly pushing her against the wall.

Instantly she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, like she had so many times before with Chuck. Their lips collided. Harsh teeth clattering kisses were the only kind exchanged. One hand pulled on her hair, as the other undid the zipper of his pants. They instantly fell around his ankles. Blair shut her eyes tightly as he made quick work of her underwear and slipped inside her. She cried in pain, and pleasure as he harshly pounded her against the wall. With one final thrust he released himself, and she felt her world explode.

She woke up to the blinding sun hitting her eyes. Slowly she sat upright forgetting where she was, until she saw Jack's form through the crack of the door, sitting at the bar, drink in hand. She looked down, her dress torn and crumpled, and instantly began to sob as last nights events came rushing back to her.

Quickly she ran to the bathroom; dry heaving into the toilet bowl. She shut her eyes tightly, wishing something would come out, so she could have some kind of release. But nothing came out. Instead her throat burned at she sobbed uncontrollably. Her head hit the cool tiles as she gave up and collapsed. She felt dirty, used, and all she wanted to do was die.

After half an hour she looked away from the ceiling and to the door, finding Jack leaning against the doorframe, amber liquid in still in his hand. "I have no control." She said out to herself, her messy curls covering part of her face.

"Did you really ever have control Blair?" he questioned, studying her.

"No." She lied, clutching her stomach.

"Well, for the time being. I won't be doing what I planned to Charles. Let's just hope you can stick to your end of the bargin." He said, void of emotion, and with that he was gone.

For now.

A/N: ah, to continue, or to not continue. It's dark, yes. But I enjoyed writing it. There will be Chuck/Blair if I do continue. I've got three new stories half done right now. So if this one isn't well received, I'll try the others.


End file.
